


Recovery

by Dreamsofnever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/pseuds/Dreamsofnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any sort of summary would be spoilery. So... the spoiler-free version: Hook seeks Emma's help, but it's a lot more difficult to procure it than he anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfirefly9x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/gifts).



> Warning-if you haven't seen 3.11 Going Home, this WILL spoil you. So watch that first please! This is my first attempt at both writing this pairing and this fandom, so be gentle!

The strange man who'd shown up at her door lingered in her thoughts. Emma considered calling the police because the creep had shown up and tried to kiss her and who the hell did that, really? She hadn't dated in years. Sure, she'd tried it a few years back when she could get a babysitter, but she didn't have much luck with love and she really didn't see herself bringing anyone home to meet Henry. That was the only thing that mattered. Henry was the guy in her life and if she couldn't find a man who could understand that and fit with her family, than she didn't have much interest in dating.

And yet... there was something about the guy who'd looked like a reject from a Renaissance Faire. There'd been the dreams. Usually, she wasn't left with much but vague impressions of seeing him. Sometimes she was absolutely certain there'd been kissing, other times simply snatches of conversation that made no sense to her.

It was a week before she saw him again. Henry was at school and she had just enough time to grab lunch from the pizza place around the corner from her work. As soon as she'd ordered and grabbed a seat, he turned up. As if he was watching her. Which, she realized with a chill, he probably was. She looked up and scowled.

"You do realize that stalking is a felony, right?"

There was a small smile, paired with a pain and longing in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I've certainly been accused of worse." He held up his hands. "I think that a part of you realizes that I don't want to hurt you."

Emma paused and looked up at the man. There was a familiarity in his eyes that made her want to believe that this was just a case of a very confused individual mistaking her for someone else. And yet, there was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. All the same, she couldn't afford to risk spending her time with someone who could be dangerous. Particularly not when he already knew where she and Henry lived. So she straightened her shoulders and met him in the eyes with a hard look.

"You have five minutes to tell me exactly who you are, how you found me, and what you want from me."

"Oh love," the man smirked. "It's going to take a lot longer than that just to explain what I want from you. And besides, that's not necessarily relevant to the issue at hand."

Emma made a show of checking her watch.

"Four minutes, thirty seconds."

He sighed and continued.

"I'm Killian Jones, though you would know me better as Hook if you remembered me. And your parents and the place where you were born is in trouble and you're the only one that can help them. Please, Emma."

"My parents?" she asked, incredulously. "Nice try, but my parents left me on the side of the road when I was a baby. I don't know who you think you are or what kind of line you're selling, but I'm not buying."

She move to push right past Killian or Hook or whoever he really was. She'd searched for her parents and wondered about them for awhile but she'd given up on that several foster homes in. And when Henry came along, she had all the family she needed.

"Emma," there was something so urgent and emotional in his voice that she couldn't help but stop and look up at those startlingly blue eyes. "Please just humor a guy and take this."

He pressed a small pouch into her hand and gave her one last look before he turned and hurried off in the other direction. Emma opened it cautiously and a pendant tumbled out. She turned it over, still frowning as she inspected the seemingly harmless piece of jewelry. It was only once it started to glow that she dropped it on a nearby table and stared at it. The light died out almost as if it had never been there.

"What the-" she murmured and then tentatively grabbed a napkin and wrapped the necklace in it, depositing it back in the pouch. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't feel right leaving it there. She also wasn't sure why she couldn't quite get those blue eyes out of her mind as she left the restaurant and headed back to work.


End file.
